My Very Own MultiCrossover Power Hour
by dppokegirl23
Summary: Man, the title's too long, so I used the subtitle. Anyway, peek inside!
1. Family Reunion?

Buffy/Dawn Summers/Dani/Spud/Trixie/Ash/Sam Manson/Tucker/Jazz/Timmy/Danny/Rose/Lizzie McGuire/Jake/Kim/Ron/Miley/Sam/Alex/Clover Power Hour

Buffy/Dawn Summers/Dani/Spud/Trixie/Ash/Sam Manson/Tucker/Jazz/Timmy/Danny/Rose/Lizzie McGuire/Jake/Kim/Ron/Miley/Sam/Alex/Clover Power Hour

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TV SHOW I WILL PUT IN HERE!

Note: Sorry for the real long name guys. Speaking of Long, each of the characters mentioned above will find out they're related to each other one way or another, leading to one adventure of a lifetime. Thanks to OrangeOctopi from for the idea of relatives.

Another note: This story is an introduction of a character I definitely own: a girl named Dianne. She's based on me, being good-hearted and a world-famous hero. She's good-hearted, although sarcastic and the biggest prankster ever. She's a great singer, and has the power of elemental control and power mimicry. And she's half-human half-Enkantada. Plus, she's only ten years old. But she's an OC, and any similarity except the similar stuff between me and her is purely coincidental. (And her full name? Not my real name.)

Yet another note: For AD:JL, "After Homecoming" will be the timeline.

"Dad, Mom! I have to go to Middleton for a 2-month-long family reunion?!" Danny screamed out. "Yep, Danny. And here's the sunglasses you'll be needing when the paparazzi pops up, and phangirls flood in," Jack Fenton said, patting his son on the head. Danny sighed. Ever since the world knew his secret, paparazzi and phangirls were all over the place. He was lucky Sam and Tucker were coming! Truth be told, he's Danny Phantom, and people already knew he was half-ghost. Everybody does. As Danny put on the sunglasses, Dani Fenton, the Fentons' adorable, twelve-year-old adopted daughter, flew down the stairs. "And how's my half-ghost darlings doing?" asked Maddie Fenton. Unlike Danny, Dani wasn't world-famous for being a half-ghost. She already was a half-ghost. But no one except her adoptive family and closest friends knew. Danny packed his bags, prepping for the trip to Middleton and hoping that no cameras were in sight. The doorbell rang and Danny sighed. "I'll get it," he said. He opened the door to reveal his two closest friends, Tucker and Sam (Sam, though, is his girlfriend). "Our cousins will be at the reunion, but Mom and Dad agreed to take care of your house," they said in unison. "Sorry?" asked Danny. "Mom's decided to stay behind and take care of your house. Tucker's Dad agreed, too," said Sam. Danny nodded, finally understanding it. He closed the door after letting the two in, only to hear another knock. He opened the door and saw the famous black-haired, black-eyed, Philippine-born and tanned-skin-gorgeous ten-year-old any-genre star, Dianne. "Hey, Danny," she said casually. Tucker's jaw dropped, and Danny looked surprised.

Dianne didn't expect this. Her boyfriend Ash Ketchum had some cousins and was going to a family reunion in Middleton, and she had cousins there too. She hoped to see her elementary friend Rose Thorn. Only she knew of her secret. And she also hoped to see her cousin Danny. Last time she saw the guy, he was saving the world. That was why Dianne was at FentonWorks, where Danny's family lived. _He's lucky. My family's back in the Philippines. Man, how I miss them_, she thought, as Danny opened the door. She was surprised. From the little kid she had seen in photo albums to the white-haired half-ghost guy on TV, Danny had certainly changed. But here he was, standing before her. He was black-haired and blue-eyed. She could barely see through the sunglasses he was wearing. She knew why. _Great. Even the guy here's really scared of the paparazzi_, she thought. Dianne shrugged, deciding to say hello. "Hey, Danny," she said. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his African-American friend's jaw drop. Danny seemed surprised. And Sam seemed surprised, too. "Dianne Tapia? The world-famous any-genre star? Oh my gosh, you are so famous! You're a great singer, entrepreneur and actress!" Sam screamed, and she scrambled for her autograph book. Dianne just shrugged it off. "Oh, my autograph book! Sign please!" Sam said after Dianne stepped inside. Dianne sighed and signed Sam's autograph. "This is going to be a long trip," she said.

Jake looked at his dad and was screaming. Even though his dad already knew about his secret, Jonathan still was embarrassing. "I never met these relatives before! And Rose is barely even related to Dianne! She's only an elementary classmate friend Rose lost touch with! And I'm Dianne's cousin?" Jake screamed. "Now, now, Jakerino, Rose is friends with Dianne, and she's happy the rock star's coming for the family reunion," said Jonathan. Rose came in, a dreamy smile on her face. She only snapped out of it after she saw Jake. "Sorry, Jake. Dianne's coming for the reunion. And your cousins, the Fentons, are coming too," said Rose. Jake's eyes widened in fear. "The half-ghost kid? Danny Phantom? I can't lose you to him!" Jake said, hugging his girlfriend. Rose smiled. "Danny's got a girlfriend," she explained. Jake sighed in relief. He didn't want another mishap.

(Looks like everyone's coming off on a bad start. Anyway, two chapters will be devoted to the ROAD TRIP!)


	2. Four Times The Meet!

Buffy/Dawn Summers/Dani/Spud/Trixie/Ash/Sam Manson/Tucker/Jazz/Timmy/Danny/Rose/Lizzie McGuire/Jake/Kim/Ron/Miley/Vicky/Zack/Cody/Wanda/Cosmo/Poof/Sam/Alex/Clover Power Hour Part 2

Buffy/Dawn Summers/Dani/Spud/Trixie/Ash/Sam Manson/Tucker/Jazz/Timmy/Danny/Rose/Lizzie McGuire/Jake/Kim/Ron/Miley/Vicky/Zack/Cody/Wanda/Cosmo/Poof/Sam/Alex/Clover Power Hour Part 2

DISCLAIMER: AGAIN, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE OC DIANNE! NOW ANY SIMILARITY BETWEEN HER AND SOMEBODY ELSE EXCEPT ME IS PURELY COINCIDENCE!

Note: Looks like the road trip's beginning. Let's check with Miley Stewart and Timmy Turner. And this takes place before EfBI but after ES. And thanks a lot for the Denny idea, . After Homecoming will be the timeline for AD:JL.

"But Dad, a family reunion? I have things to do!" said Miley Stewart, her voice like that of a flabbergasted five-year-old. "Miley, this is the chance to meet new friends. Besides, I heard that Dianne's gonna be at the gathering. You know, your ten-year-old real famous kid singer/actress/entrepreneur niece," replied Billy Ray in a cool and collected voice. "Dad! I have to go and meet obscure relatives!" Jackson screamed out. "Be glad Lilly and Oliver are coming too. Lilly said that she was part of a song with Dianne and Oliver told me he performed with her once in private. And Dianne herself once appeared with the King of Pop!" replied Billy Ray in the same cool and collected tone, as he packed the kids' bags. There were no more questions from Jackson or Miley. But they're in for the ride they didn't expect.

Timmy looked at his two goldfish (really fairy godparents). "Don't worry, sport! I came to Fairy World and obtained their records. They're all connected to the magical world, but the most is that superstar D girl and those Slayers, along with the head Slayer's non-Slayer friends," Wanda said. "Poof!" said Poof, pointing his rattle toward the Turners' car. A Hannah Montana figurine that belted out Best of Both Worlds was on the dashboard. "Come in Timmy! We asked Vicky to come along and to baby-sit you at the family reunion," said Mrs. Turner, revealing a nicer Vicky at the backseat. "Hey there, Timmy!" said Vicky, as soon as Timmy plopped down on the seat. "How's your godparents?" whispered Vicky soon as the car pulled out from the driveway. "They're okay," Timmy whispered back. "Look! The Fentons' car's ahead of us," said Mr. Turner, thirty minutes after they had pulled out of the driveway. Timmy's eyes bulged, along with Vicky's. Danny, Denny, Dani, and Jazz were in there. And it looked like they were gonna crash!

Clover looked behind her to see an RV. "Okay, Sam, what is wrong with these people nowadays?" asked Clover to her orange-haired pal, Sam. Being a spy (from the thoughts of Clover, Sam and Alex) for WOOHP was a little crazy, but saving the world was worth it. As soon as they passed an ice cream cart, Sam looked at it. "Guys, reverse a little!" said Sam, and the car the three girls were driving began to edge toward the ice cream cart. As soon as it stopped, the three girls jumped out along with other people from the two cars following them. "Who are you?" asked Clover, pointing towards two men, one in an orange jumpsuit and another in a business outfit. "We're going to the Middleton Middle-Family Reunion," replied the two. They glimpsed each other and hugged at once, the orange jumpsuit man's teenage kids barfing. The two identical ones introduced themselves. "I'm Danny Fenton. You must've met my dad, Jack, already," said the black-haired boy. "I'm Danny's identical twin, Denny," the fiery-red-haired boy said. Jazz and Dani were up next, and Maddie introduced herself last. But they didn't forget Dianne. Alex went mad trying to find an autograph book. "It's okay, girl," Dianne assured her. She then gave Alex her hanky. "That's a mint-condition one," Dianne joked. Then, two kids stepped out of the other car. Sam concluded that the tall orange-haired kid was a baby-sitter, and the kid with goldfish was the kid she was babysitting. The two introduced themselves as Vicky the babysitter and Timmy Turner. "Why, hello, Timmy," Sam tactfully replied. After a discussion while eating ice cream, it was decided that the cars follow the one the spies were in. "I'm always open for new friends!" said Alex, and Sam agreed. The three spies didn't know they were in for a surprise.

Danny looked at his twin, Denny. "Hey, Denny, wanna read this way cool magazine called Ten and Coming?" asked Danny. "Sure, why not?" replied Denny, and they both took turns in reading. Their cousin Timmy sat way at the back with his two goldfish. Denny, Dani, Jazz and Danny were the only ones who knew the goldfish were really Timmy's fairy godparents. Danny decided to sit at the back. "So, how's little Poof doing?" whispered Danny. "He's doing fine," said the green-eyed goldfish, undoubtedly the fairy godfather known as Cosmo. He swept the dust from the castle towards the treasure chest and put the dust inside. However, it got back out. Danny smiled. This entertainment was way better than reading a boring old comic book.

Another car caught up to the three, this time, Miley Stewart's car. "Dad, why are we following these three cars?" asked Miley. "They're going to the Middleton family reunion, aren't they?" replied Billy Ray in his calm tone. Miley sighed, looking at the panic-stricken Jackson, who was combing his hair in order to look good to flirt with some pretty girls. "Jackson, you look fine the way you are," said Miley. "You always wear a wig to your Hannah Montana concerts," retorted Jackson. "That's because I live a double life. Remember?" said Miley. Billy Ray sighed. "This is gonna be the longest trip I ever made to a single town," he said to himself, promising he'd bring something of the siblings' interest.

(The road trip began, alright, but it went off at a bad start. How are they gonna get to the Middleton family reunion in time? Find out next chapter, people!)


End file.
